The Power of Eternia
by AstralSlayer
Summary: A boy gets transporeted to his favourite TV show.
1. The Power of Eternia Chapter 1

Disclaimer-  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal in any way, shape or form. Nor do I own any characters. I onl own my OC and 'Daniel'.

My POV

I was on my way home from school. It had been a very long day. I was walking with my friends to the bus and we were talking about our duels of the day. We were in a DT room at a table. Me, Jamie, Mark and Carl were using our home-made decks. Mine was mainly a Zexal deck.

Zexal was my favourite Yu-Gi-Oh Series. My favourite character was either Yuma Tsukumo or Kite Tenjo.

When I walked through my front door, I got a cheese toastie and slumped my bag down and turned on Netflix. I scrolled to the 'Recently watched' section and put on Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. The second I pressed the 'Ok' button on the remote, my vision went white.

Zexal World

It felt like I was out cold for ages, but I woke up to a familliar voice. No. It wasn't one. It was three. I opened my eyes and the second I saw the three people My eyes opened wide.

I saw three people. One light blue and floating. Another with a wacky, navy and purple hairstyle. And the last was a girl with green hair and hazel eyes.

I recognized them. Just not the place I was in. They were Yuma Tsukumo, Astral and Tori Meadows. Three of the main characters from Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal.  
They told me who they were, But it wasnt like I needed much information about them. Ive watched every series like ten times.

They asked me where I was from. I was going to answer but then realised that it could change the whole plot of the story. So instead I just said "I honestly cant remember much. There was a flash and then I blacked out..."

They then started to ask me questions like "Who are you?" and "What are you doing here?". Haru, Yuma's Grandma, then walked in and politely told everyone to stop pestering me. I told them "My name is... Daniel..."

Yuma asked his sister, Kari, If I could stay here for a while. Kari seemed happy with Yuma's choice. Kari then showed me to my room.

I was in my room seeing what was what and then I heard someone knocking at my door. I said "Come in" only to see Yuma waltzing into my room. He sat down on my bed and quietly stated "You dont seem like you are from around here,". He then continued without leaving me enough time to reply."Daniel, You can tell me anything. I promise I wont tell anyone.".

After he assured me he could keep a secret, He asked me where I was from again. So I just gave in and told him the truth." Im from a different planet to this. Just like Astral is an-"  
"WOAH!" Yuma blared out. "YOU KNOW ABOUT ASTRAL?! Wait... Does this mean you can see him?"  
"Yes... Now please let me finish. Now where was I... On my planet this whole thing is just an anime series and a manga. It is called Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal."  
"Nah... This has got be some sort of joke!" Yuma unexpetedly blurted out.

Yuma stared at me in disbelief. I finally replied with "In your duel with shark, you almost lost, and then your Emperor's Key started to glow. Then you were in your dream. At the large gate. When you opened it, the number cards were revealed to the world. Once you returned to the duel, Astral appeared and started to tell you what to do. Then you had Level 4 Ganbara Knight out and Level 4 Gagaga Magician. Astral then showed you a XYZ card. Number 39: Utopia. You XYZ summoned him and used him to win the duel.

"Woah... I guess you're not lying then. You really are from a different planet then..." Yuma quietly mumbled.

After that whole incident, I decided to just call it a night and go to bed.

The Next Day

I woke up and then remembered that Yuma and Tori were supposed to go out for a clothing competition today. Somehow Yuma was already out and about and he was waiting for her.

If i remember rightly, this is the episode where Yuma duels Cathy in order to 'Save' Tori.

Tori's POV

'Oh my God... Come on Tori... Who is late to a clothing competition because they couldn't choose what to wear?!' I thought to myself.

Suddenly a lagre group of cats came up to me and cornered me. They then took me to play Redlight, Greenlight

Yuma's POV

'Come on Tori... Your late!' I was thinking to myself, when suddenly I was cornered by a bunch of cats. Astral seemed so frightened by them.  
"What is that horrific noise they are making?"

After I explained to him what they are, I noticed that one of them had a note with a red ribbo- Wait! Thats Tori's ribbon!  
I snatched the note and read it. "We have your friend. Follow us to get her back!"

I heard Daniel shouting my name and I ran to him. I told him about everything and we ran straight to Cathy's mansion.

My POV

Cathy's Mansion

I walked through her door and saw a black figure with cat ears and a tail. She turned around and started asking Yuma some things. We were asking what she had done with Tori and she assured us she was okay.

Yuma, as always, wanted to settle this with a duel.

Yuma, Me and Cathy set our duel equipment and got ready for a duel.  
AUGMENTED REALITY VISION LINK ESTABLISHED

"LETS DUEL!" we all shouted at the same time.

 **Thanks for reading!  
Chapter 2 should be out sooner or later...  
See you all soon!**


	2. The Power of Eternia Chapter 2

Disclaimer - On first chapter

Cathy's Mansion

"LETS DUEL!" Yuma, Cathy and I all shouted in sync.

Yuma - 4000  
Daniel - 4000  
Cathy - 4000

"Since you challenged me to a duel, I'll go first! I draw!" Cathy satrted of the duel.  
"To start of with I play the spell card called 'Inviting Cat'! This allows me to add a Stray Cat from my deck to my hand. I then activate the continuous spell 'Cat Meeting'! I then summon a 'Stray Cat'.". A white cat materialized from nothing. It had grey dots on its back.

 _Stray cat - 100 ATK 300 DEF  
When this attack position card is face up on the field, Your_ _  
opponent can only target this card._

"Then the effect of 'Cat meeting' activates! I can now special summon another 'Stray Cat' from my hand!"  
Another cat appears but this time grey.  
"I set one card face down and end my turn."

"I draw!" Yuma shouted. "I summon Achacha Archer!"

 _Achacha Archer -1200 ATK 600 DEF  
When this card is normal or flip summoned, deal 500 points_ _  
of damage to your opponent._

"His effect activates when he is summoned. He can deal you 500 points of damage. Instantly.". A flaming arrow shot out of Achacha Archer's bow and shot straight through Cathy.

Cathy-3500

"Achacha Archer! Attack her 'Stray Cat'!"

A flaming arrow appeared in Achacha's bow and he aimed at one of the Stray Cats. Then the other. Then the first one again. After a while, Achacha gave up.

Cathy then explained that when there is a 'Stray Cat' on the field, in attack mode, you can only target that one. Therefore yuma could only target that one. God... Why couldn't I remember that?

Yuma ploped himself down and examined his hand. He got up and backflipped and then played the spell card 'Flip Flap'.

"This card lets me change one of your monsters into defence position. I choose your white 'Stray Cat'!"

A box materialized around the cat. "Achacha Attack her 'Stray Cat'!" Another flaming arrow appeared and Achacha yelled "ACHACHA" as he shot his arrow at the grey cat. It turned around with a horrific face. Achacha was stunned for a bit but then continued with its attack.  
The flaming arrow pierced through the cat and straight through Cathy's chest.

Cathy - 2400

Cathy then activated her facedown. 'Mysterious Cat Transformation'. "This card activates when a 'Stray Cat' I control is destroyed by battle. It allows me to special summon a 'Monster Cat' from my hand, deck or graveyard!"  
A blue misty cat appeared on her side of the field.

 _Monster Cat - 0 ATK 0 DEF  
When this card is Special Summoned: Destroy all Level 4 or_ _  
lower monsters your opponent controls, and if you do, inflict  
800 damage to your opponent for each monster destroyed.  
Once per turn: You can add 1 "Stray Cat" from your Deck or  
Graveyard to your hand._

"I then activate his effect which allows me to destroy all face-up level 4 or lower monstes on your field. AND you take 800 damage for each one!"

Yuma - 3200

Cathy draws and then activates the other effect of "Monster Cat", adding a "Stray Cat" from her Deck to her hand. She Normal Summons it. Cathy overlays her three monsters to Xyz Summon "Twin Tail Cat Lady" in Attack Position. Cathy activates the effect of "Cat Lady", detaching an Overlay Unit to increase its ATK by 800. Yuma is impressed.  
Cathy plays "Cat World", saying that she can use her Field Spell to change their world and their battlefield. It consists of a green meadow with many cats, and a giant cat statue in the center. She says this place is a paradise for cats - a world that contains only cats, Cathy, Daniel and Yuma. The ATK of all "Cat" monsters on the field are increased by their original values. Therefore, "Cat Lady" has 2800 ATK. Cathy is pleased that Yuma is finally looking at her. She tells "Cat Lady" to steal Yuma's heart with a direct attack.

Yuma - 800

"I activate the trap card 'Pixie Gong'. This allows me to summon one monster with 'Pixie' or 'Fairy' in its name. So I choose 'Joe the Pixie'!"

 **Thanks for reading!  
Chapter 3 should be out sooner or later...  
See you all soon!**


	3. The Power of Eternia Chapter 3

Disclaimer - On first chapter

Cathy's Mansion

"Twin Tail Cat Lady! Attack Yuma Directly!" Cathy squealed.

Yuma - 800

"Ha. Nice try Cathy! I activate the Trap card 'Pixie Gong'. This allows me to summon a monster with 'Pixie' or 'Fairy' in its name. So, Im summoning 'Joe the Pixie'!

"Okay then! I end my turn." Cathy said dissapointed that he still managed to survive.

"I draw" I said. "First I summon Alexandrite Dragon!"

 _Alexandrite Dragon - 2000 ATK 100 DEF_

"Then I special summon Kagetokage from my hand!"

 _Kagetokage - ATK 1100 DEF 1500  
When you normal summor a level 4 monster, you can special_ _  
summon this monster from your hand._

"Now that I have two level 4 monsters on my field, I overlay my Level 4 Kagetokage and Alexandrite Dragon to build the overlay network and XYZ summon Number 39: Utopia"

 _Number 39: Utopia - ATK 2500 DEF 2000  
When any players monster declares an attack, you can_ _  
detach 1 XYZ material from this card, Negate the attack_

"HOLD UP! HOW DO YOU HAVE UTOPIA?! I THOUGHT THERE WERE ONLY ONE OF EACH NUMBER!" Yuma screamed out

"Yuma I'll explain later... I then end my turn with three facedowns."

"I draw." Cathy exclaimed. I set one card and I end my turn.

"I draw! I discard one card to special summon Acorno and because the card I dicarded was Pinecono, I can special summon it from my graveyard. I now overlay my level 1 Joe the Pixie, Acorno and Pinecono to build the overlay network and XYZ summon Baby Tiragon!

 _Baby Tarragon - ATK 900 DEF 900  
By detaching one xyz material you control you can target one_ _  
Level 1 monster you control. It can attack directly this turn._

"I then activate Mystical Space Typhoon on your facedown. I then use Gagaga Magicians special ability to make it a level one. Now I activate Baby Tiragon's special ability to allow my Gagaga Magician to attack you directly!

Cathy - 900

Cathy flew back and landed with a 'THUD' on the floor. "Next, Im going to attack you with Baby Tiragon!" Yuma shouted excitedly. "But Yuma... It doesn't have enough" me and Astral said in sync.  
"Don't worry about that guys, because I'm activating the quick-play spell called 'Ego Boost'! It increases my Baby Tiragons attack points by 1000 and your Twin Tail Cat Lady returns back to its original attack points!"

Cathy - 0  
Yuma - 800  
Daniel - 4000

WIN  
YUMA AND DANIEL

Yuma wlked over to Cathy, complimenting her on her dueling skills. Then me an Yuma both asked where Tori was.

We were took to the park and it turns out that Tori was playing Redlight, Greenlight with a bunch of cats...

The next day at school, after Tori and Yuma were arguing whether or not he was angry with Tori, then Cathy walks up to them, blushing and softly says "Good morning." Yuma responds with "Hey!" and Cathy walks off happily.

 **Thanks for reading!  
Chapter 4 should be out sooner or later...  
See you all soon!**


	4. The Power of Eternia Chapter 4

Disclaimer - On chapter 1.

Yuma's Garden

Me and Yuma were just casually talking about the 'Real World' and what I may be here for... Suddenly, Yuma turned into his normal self. Asking me for a duel...

I accepted.

"DUEL DISK GO! DUEL GAZER LETS ROLL" I heard Yuma say on the other side of the garden. I threw my Duel Disk up into the air as it expanded and land on my wrist. I then put on my Duel Gazer.

"LETS DUEL"

Yuma - 4000

Daniel - 4000

'Since you're from a different world, I'll let you go first." Yuma said as if he were nice his whole life. "Okay then! I Draw! I set one monster face down in defence mode and I end my turn with one facedown."

"Now. My turn! I Draw! I summon Goblindbergh."

 _Goblindbergh - 1400 ATK 0 DEF  
When this card is summoned: You can special summon  
one level 4 or lower monster from your hand._

"I then use his ability to bring out Gogogo Golem!"

 _Gogogo Golem - 1800 ATK 1500 DEF  
Once per turn, this defence position monster cannot be  
destroyed by battle._

"I then Overlay my Level 4 Goblindbergh and Gogogo Golem to build the Overlay Network. I then XYZ summon Number 39 Utopia!"

 _Number 39: Utopia - 2500 ATK 2000 DEF  
When any players monster declares an attack, you can  
detach one XYZ material to negate that attack._

"GO UTOPIA Attack his face down! Rising Sun Slash!" Utopia got his sword out as it flew towards my face down. "Hah!" I said as MY Gogogo Golem flipped face up. "Aw nuts..." Yuma said as he remembered his effect. "I end my turn with one facedown.".

"Okay then! I Draw! I summon Alexandrite Dragon in Attack Mode!

 _Alexandrite Dragon - 2000 ATK 100 DEF_

"I then end my turn."

"Hmm... I wonder why she did not overlay and summon Number 39: Utopia, as well..." Astral said cautiously.

"I draw!" Yuma shouted, full of determination. "First I summon Zubaba Knight in Attack mode!"

 _Zubaba Knight_ _\- 1600 ATK 900 DEF  
If this card attacks a defence position monster, Destroy_ _  
that monster at the start of the damage step._

"Zubaba Knight! Attack his Gogogo Golem!" Yuma said as my Gogogo Golem exploded into pixelated sparks. "I end my turn."

"I draw! First I activate the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon from my hand. I destroy your face down! Then I summon Gogogo Giant."

 _Gogogo Giant - 2000 ATK 0 DEF  
When this card is summoned, special summon one_ _  
'Gogogo' monster from your graveyard, but in DEF mode.  
When you use this effect, this card is changed to defence  
position._

"I use his ability to bring back my Gogogo Golem! Now. Time for an XYZ summon of my own! I overlay my level 4 Gogogo Giant, Gogogo Golem and Alexandrite Dragon to build the Overlay network and XYZ summon Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray!"

[i] Number C39: Utopia Ray - 2500 ATK 2000 DEF  
By detaching one XYZ material, this card gains  
500 ATK & 1 monster your opponent controls  
loses 1000 ATK until the end phase.

"HOLD UP! What do you mean by 'Chaos Number'?" Yuma asked, mouth wide open. "Basically its... Something I can't tell you. You will find out soon enough." I said with a huge grin on my face. "Awwww... Meanie" Yuma said, pouting.

"Now as I was saying, I use all of Utopia Ray's overlay units to make my Utopia Ray's Overlay units to make my Utopia Ray's ATK 4000 and your Zubaba Knight's ATK 0. GO CHAOS CHARGE! Now Utopia Ray! Attack his Zubaba Knight! RISING SUN CHAOS SLASH!" Utopia Ray's swords swung around and sliced through Zubaba Knight 3 times as it exploded and Yuma flew back as his life points went straight from 4000 to 0.

Yuma - 0

Daniel - 4000

Winner - Daniel

"Damn Daniel. Your good. If I ever get Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray... I will Duel you again!"

"Well... We will Duel sooner rather than later, Yuma."

"What's that supposed to mean" Yuma said, confused.

"Well... You'll find out..."

 **Thanks for reading!  
Chapter 5 should be out sooner or later...  
See you all soon!**  
 **Please Private message me with any comments or requests!**


	5. The Power of Eternia Chapter 5

Disclaimer - On First Chapter

Yuma's House, My room.

I was busy altering my deck choosing whether or not to add Utopia Ray V and Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barians Force. When I got my 3rd Ganbara Knight from my spare cards, I heard knocking on my door. I said "Come in" not expecting what came next.

Yuma, Kari, Tori and Astral came through my door and all sat next to me on my bed. Yuma to my left, Kari to my right and Tori on my chair. I was wondering what I did wrong this time... Turns out nothing.

"Daniel... We all know you've been having fun all these days without school, but you do need to get some education into your timetable." Kari said, worried that I might turn into the Hulk and smash everything. Before I had time to reply, Yuma butted in "But dont worry Daniel" Yuma said with a grin spreading on his face. "You will be with us all day!" Tori said gleefully.

"Urghhhhhhh... If I have to..." I agreed. "But PLEASE! Get out... I'm tired..." I pleaded, yawning.

As they walked out my room, I took my shirt off. As Kari turned around, to say goodnight, she saw me and blushed. That made me blush slightly. "Goodnight" Kari said, as I slipped under my covers. "Goodnight, Kari" I replied with a smile on my face.

-  
Dreaming

In my dream, I was led down on the floor. I saw a figure that I recognized but I didn't... If you know what I mean... It kind of looked like Astral but it didn't.

This figure was green with thin streaks of cyan on his arms and legs. It had cyan little gems all over his body. It had one mauve eye and one red one. The left eye was red while the right was mauve. Although his hair was exactly like Astrals. It stuck up in the air and was cyan.

"Hello, Daniel." The figure said, wary that I was staring at him. "My name is Eternia. I will guide you to unlocking the power of Eternia. Only those who believe will truly know about me." A key type locket materialized from the air and floated towards me. "This will be the key to unlocking me from the prison I am held in. When you are ready, just believe you are and you will be transported to here. To unlock my door."  
"Hold on... What's this power of Eternia you keep speaking of?" I asked curious. I was wondering if it had anything to do with Astral, Yuma and the Number Cards.

"The Power of Eternia is a mysterious power, a lot like Zexal, but It can save MORE than this world and Astral world. It can also save the Real World. Your real home. You will have the power to transport to and fro the Real world as soon as you unlock the door and gain the Letter Cards.

"Like Astral, I need these to regain all my memories but I need only 26."

I took the locket and put it around my neck. Suddenly I felt a surge of energy run through my body.

Suddenly I flew up of my feet and I woke up.

My alarm was beeping and then I realised. School. Great. Late on my first day. I shot out of bed getting dressed as I heard Yuma cursing and getting dressed as well. I went downstairs to get a small bowl of cereal. as I walked past Kari, I said "Good morning, Kari" With a smile forming on my face.

As I finished my cereal, Yuma ran downstairs and grabbed his bag as I grabbed mine and we took off.

Outside school

Surprisingly me and Yuma met up the gang outside of school. Bronk, Tori, Cathy and Flip. I was surprised that they would be late to school as well as us... We went to lesson and noticed... We weren't late x_x. SO Yuma and Tori sat down I sat on the table next to theirs. The lesson went by so fast...

When it was duelling period, Me and Yuma shot out the door and tried to find a duel. A small kid came up to me and challenged me to a duel.

I accepted.

Josh - 4000  
Daniel - 4000

"LETS DUEL!"  
"Since you challenged me, I'll go first! I Draw! I summon Goblin Recon Squad in Attack mode"

 _Goblin Recon Squad - If this card attacks your opponent directly, you can_ _  
look at one random card in your opponent's hand. If  
it's a spell card, you can send it to their graveyard._

"I then set 5 cards facedown and end my turn!"  
"I Draw! I set the Pendulum scale with Dragonpit Magician and Dragonpulse Magician!"

 _Dragonpit Magician - 900 ATK 2700 DEF  
Pendulum Effect : Once per turn, if you have a  
"Magician" card in your other  
Pendulum Zone: You can discard 1_ _  
Pendulum Monster, then target 1  
Spell/Trap Card on the field;  
destroy it._

 _Dragonpulse Magician - 1800 ATK 900 DEF  
Pendulum Effect : Once per turn, if you have a_ _  
"Magician" card in your other  
Pendulum Zone: You can discard  
1 Pendulum Monster, then target  
1 face-up monster on the field;  
destroy it._

"Hold up... What is a pendulum?" Yuma asked as if Josh was cheating.  
"Pendulums are basically monsters that go in a special are that cannot be destroyed by battle. When they are out, you can special summon 3 monsters from your hand as long as they are between the pendulum scales." Astral said, showing off his knowledge.

"Now I Pendulum summon one of the mighty Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Dark Magician of Chaos! GO BLUE-EYES! Attack Goblin Recon Squad!"  
'Hmph. Idiot' I thought to myself.  
"I activate the trap card Magic Cylinder! This negates your attack and you take damage equal to Blue-Eyes' attack!"

Josh - 1000  
Daniel - 4000

Suddenly, I was transported to a long corridor where there was a door made of metal bars. On those metal bars were Symbols. I didn't understand them but I went up to the door.

I remember what Eternia said about the locket being a key to his cell. So I took off my locket and shoved the key into the lock and twisted it. The symbols started to glow a pale blue and then the door shattered. I walked into the cell cautiously. I looked behind me and what I saw made me jump out of my skin.  
 **Chapter 6 will be out soo**


	6. The Power of Eternia Chapter 6

Disclaimer - Chapter 1

Eternia's Cell

When I turned around, What I saw made me jump out of my skin.

I saw Eternia chained to the wall. The chain had the same symbols on as the door. "Thank you for coming" Eternia said. "Use the same key to unlock these shackles." Eternia instructed me, whilst pointing at the lock to his left. So like I did the door, I shoved the key into the lock and twisted it. Again, the symbols glowed a pale blue and shattered like the door.

After all the shards of metal hit the floor, Eternia started to glow a bright green and I felt a great power coursing through my veins.

Suddenly I was back at the duel. Unlike Astral, Eternia was solid. He could fly but he was solid. From the side-line, I heard Yuma and Astral gasp. A surprised Yuma said "Holy crap! Astral that looks like you!" Whilst Astral just stared with an expressionless look on his face. "Who looks like astral?" I heard Tori question Yuma.

"Basically, the green flash you just saw, a person a lot like Astral appeared. Only this one is solid." Yuma told her.

"Daniel. Look in your Extra Deck." I got instructed by Eternia. "It is a Letter card." As I pulled the black Xyz card out of my Extra deck, I read its name. 'Letter A: Link Beyond time'

 _Letter A: Link Beyond Time - 3000 ATK 2000 DEF  
3 Level 4 Monsters  
Once per turn, by detaching one Xyz  
material, you can target one monster your_ _  
opponent controls. activate one of these  
effects:_ _  
-Take control of that monster until  
the end phase.  
-Equip that monster to this card and this card_ _  
gains that monsters ability and attack  
until the end phase._

"I end my turn!" I heard Josh say as I returned back to reality. "I Draw" I summon Goblindbergh and I use his ability to summon out Ganbara Knight! I overlay my level 4 Goblin Recon Squad, Goblindbergh and Ganbara Knight to build the Overlay Network! I Xyz summon Letter A: Link Beyond Time!" I said gleefully that I just Xyz summoned a monster more powerful than a number. "Woah whoa whoa. What's a Letter card?" I heard the audience say in sync.

Since Eternia knew that Yuma and Astral could see and hear him, he decided to tell them. "Like Astral, I need Letter cards to regain memories and power. These Letter cards are rarer than Number cards and give Daniel the power to return to his own world and back here." All Yuma and Astral could do was stare and gawp.I activate Link Beyond Times special ability! By using one overlay unit, I can take control of one of your monsters, so I'll choose Blue-Eyes!" I said as Blue-Eyes materialised on my field. "Now GO Blue-Eyes attack his Dark Magician of Chaos!

Josh - 800  
Daniel - 4000

"NOW GO LINK BEYOND TIME! ATTACK HIM DIRECTLY!

Link Beyond Time took his staff from his back as a huge ball of gold emerged at the tip. He swung his staff forward as the ball flew and hit Josh straight through the chest.

Josh - 0  
Daniel - 4000

WINNER - Daniel

I heard cheering come from the side-lines. As I took of my duel gazer, I got ambushed by the gang and went toppling over backwards.

-  
After School

After the first day of school, Me and the gang were headed to Yuma's house. When we walked past the park, we saw Josh. The kid I duelled at school.

I separated myself from the gang and went to talk to Josh. Like Astral does when Yuma encounters a Number card, Eternia materialized from the pendant. He told me that he sensed a Letter card. I then got told to "Be aware.

As I got closer, I saw Josh looking at a black XYZ card on the floor. The card had a black aura around it. Josh bent down to pick it up and suddenly I heard a scream. I saw the black aura engulf Josh.

Knowing I had a letter card, He turned around and challenged me to a duel. "The conditions are - The loser gives their Letter card to the winner" He declared.

Josh - 4000  
Daniel - 4000

"Lets Duel!"

"Now, I'm gonna go ahead and start this thing." I said, knowing I would easily beat him. "I Draw! I set one monster face down in defence mode and I set 4 cards facedown and end my turn."

"I DRAW! Josh yelled, from the other side of the park. "I set the Pendulum scales with Dragonpit and Dragonpulse Magician! Now. I pendulum summon 2 of the mighty Blue-Eyes White Dragon. I then attack your face down with Blue-Eyes no. 1!"

"Hmph. Amateur. I activate my Vengeful Shinobi's special ability! When it is targeted for an attack, I get to draw a card!" I said as my Shinobi got obliterated. "I activate my face down! Call Of The Haunted. This allows me to bring back my Shinobi from my graveyard!"

"Well. I'll just attack it again then!"

"Thanks for the card! I activate another facedown! Sakaretsu Armour! This destroys your Blue-Eyes! Say Adios to Blue-Eyes."

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr... Then I end my turn..."

"I draw! I summon Goblindbergh!"

 _Goblindbergh - 1400 ATK 0 DEF  
When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special_ _  
Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand, then  
change this card to Defence Position._

"I use his effect to bring out Field-Commander Rahz!"

 _Field-Commander Rahz - 1600 ATK 1200 DEF  
When this card is Normal or Special Summoned:  
Choose 1 Level 4 or lower Warrior-Type monster  
from your Deck, except "Field-Commander Rahz",  
and place it on top of your Deck._

"I then activate the spell card Harmonic Waves from my hand. This makes my Shinobi a level 4. Now! I Overlay my level 4 Vengeful Shinobi, Goblindbergh and Field-Commander Rahz! I XYZ summon Letter A: Link Beyond Time!

 **Thanks for reading!  
Chapter 7 should be out sooner or later...  
See you all soon!**  
 **Please Private message me with any comments or requests!**


End file.
